Identity providers and other enterprises often enable users to establish a federated identity that can be used to access various service providers through use of a single set of authentication credentials. However, while standards such as Security Assertion Markup Language (SAML) and OpenID Connect (OIDC) are popular for establishing federated identities, there remains significant friction in setting up new relationships between identity providers and service providers. As a result of this friction, users create alternative credentials for accessing these service providers. This can make the user experience more cumbersome, as users are required to maintain multiple sets of credentials.